creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/A
Aaaron8o8 Creepylasagna *Turmoil Agression&Fear Creepypasta The Plan Abethedemon Eldritch tales of terror. Feel free to criticize. *The Horrid Tale of Martin Mole *I am the Watcher *The Hitchhiker Abigail Gallagher Hello!~ I try to make creepypasta's with the little extra kick of surprise. I'm kinda new at this, so... I'll make new pastas as I go. Enjoy! *The Pinata Abwlp My first Pasta! :) *Pichu's Fate Accension *The Dead Gamer Achnatohn *Jeff is Back *Dating Game *Her Picture Acidpop I like writing and I love the horror genre. Please judge my stories and let me know what you think or if I make a grammatical mistake. *Unexplained AFurryDinosaur Just my stories, I used to write these things while bored, so i hope you like them. Feel free to edit stuff like punctuation or grammar, but if its anything major, let me know first :) *Among Us Agentskintaker *Trash *Love Spell *Alex Black *Thomas and the Children *Dr. Wiseman *Shadow in My Dream *Mr. Shadow *The Investigation AgentX925 I like to write stuff. If you guys like what I write. then I'll write more. If not, oh well. My grammar usually needs some help here and there, so go ahead and fix something if you see a problem. Thanks. *The Hangover Ajw *The Thing in the Cavern Depths Akacopman Think. Don't just look. Think. *The Marker AirTime I'm stupid and don't know what i'm doing. That is all you really need to know. *Rainbow Dash's New Pet Akaecius I write stuff when I want to, not just creepypasta but also poetry^^ *Crows, the Abyss and Dancing Shadows AkashicResonance I write stuff, albeit not always creepy. Hell, this one is more reflective than anything. Horror comes later, promise. *Nycthemeron Al3xei Just some shit I've done on my free time. Don't edit it unless you've asked me... Oh, and if you're reading this, Cleric, feel free to delete Journal of Project 13, I have something else in mind.. Alabonka *The Friday Ad Alexander Moran I just make pastas to portrait my creativity. If there is any editing and/or corrections I should make, please let me know. *Pokemon Silver Alexyoung13 *The Seeker Alex.peck3 *What You Don't See *The Nyan Cat Background Story Aliceisreal *Warning of the Star Beings AlixeTiir All I ask is that if you change "I Hope You Win", DO NOT, under ANY circumstances, change the first word of each paragraph, even if the grammar is somewhat awkward in those areas, and don't change the general concept of the story. For all other OC, fixing grammatical(and spelling) errors is fine, just don't change anything else without contacting me. When it comes to editing the user pastas, you'll haveto ask both me and the user which the pasta is about. *I Hope You Win *Edgar Allan Auditore *Still Winter *Behind You *A New World *The Cushion *Death and the Silver Prison *Looks can be Deceiving *A Diary from a Dead Planet Called Earth *The Rules of Shadow *Eyes Are Cliche *Hacked Red Faction: Armageddon *That Damned Phrase *The Chosen One *Anything *Dandelions User Pastas These are creepypastas which are about a particular user on this wiki. *SwedishLemon's pasta: Lemons are Sweeter in Sweden *Sloshedtrain's pasta: The Sloshed Train Driver *Cloverbeatme's pasta: Clover's Beatings *Bill9929's pasta: Bill's Bills *MooseJuice's pasta: Moose Crossing *Linkforpresident's pasta: Linked to the Future *Trey-Ninja-Walrus's pasta: Fat Sea Creature *Weirdowithcoffee's pasta: The Weirdo and His Coffee *Furbearingbrick's pasta: Trichophyton Universalis *HiddenSpirit's pasta: Always the Quiet Ones *Awikicontributor's pasta: Contributions *MoMo's pasta: The Face of Eternity *Avenging Angel's pasta: The Wings of Azrael AllanLochmere *Lochmere: Quarantine *The Seven AllenJacoby Please contact me if there are any serious edits you feel the need to make. Feel free to write whatever on the talk page. Also, please check out my blog: http://terriblygoodstuff.blogspot.com for new original content, including short horror stories, poems, ARG investigations, and even some articles or videos. Feel free to email me at aljacoby@rocketmail.com Thanks, and spread the love! Sincerely, AllenJacoby *Circle *Zapata Letters, The AllyInk I like to make things with potential, creepy. Alycia2000 The Slender Man (My Story) Heading through a Demonic Life 'Altairlync' Altairlync The Twin The Messenger Chapter 1 Subject 43 Dream Demon You Were My Friend Aloneintown Anakie *The Vein Ananorai Rituals! Rituals everywhere! *Blind Man's Bluff AndNowYouRun *Staring *Red Hands AnimeTomboy1998 I will write mainly Pokemon-related Creepypastas and most will be either based on others or originals. Please ask first if you wish to add any content. *Blood Pichu Annaguardianshadows These are going to be Pokemon-related Creepypastas, but I may add more later on. Any criticisms are more than welcome, but please don't add any content to the stories without permission from me. Thank you, and happy reading! *Demons of Mystery Anonymous4 *Super Mario 4 Anti_Pasta57 I will write creepypasta to my will whenever I have a good idea for a story or if im bored. =) *Softball Apex47 *Knock Knock Knock Archivist of Lost Souls *Watching From the Forest *Lobes Archonet Hi, I'm Archonet. Fix any grammar/spelling errors in my pastas if need be, otherwise, please don't majorly fuck with them without contacting me. Thanks. *Ticking Arctic_chan Sorry! I thought I had done this when I put it up....Apparently not (=_=) *From the Corner of your eye Arrownin Thanks for reading guys! You are awesome :) *Subliminal Messaging *I Am Being Followed *The Truth Behind Morgan's Corner *Webcams *My Fun Game *Quro 2.exe Arthur345 I'm brazilian, and my english sucks. So I will make my pastas in portuguese. *O Maníaco de Doom Arthurmichaud *The Ventriloquist Artisticinsanity *Zoe Ashadowfan111 dont edit plz *The Claw AstroZombie337 *Dream of Waking At1335 I mostly write about gaming creepypastas. I am new to this site so I am not very familier with anything. *Pokemon Dark Red ATCaver I am new to pasta writing, not so new to short stories. I will mostly focus on historical events/factions/places. Iff I upload unfinished pasta, feel free to leave ideas for them on my talk page. *Crater?oldid=185800 Crater, The Atfguitar123 *Sick Charlie *The Night Men AugmentedDarkNut *Lavender Town Syndrome: My Experience Auserofepicfeelness I rather nobody touch grammar, I usually use bad grammar to express words phonetically. *The Walls Have Ears *CLIP 028 *The Camera Man AuthorUnkown I would prefer grammar to not be accountable for any negative things about an article, as I may use different grammar types to add effect. Please feel free to edit any spelling or formatting mistakes, though! Thanks for reading- *The Bones AvalancheO Hey, I like to write stuff. Been a fan of creepypasta for a while. I like video game creepypastas a lot. *Call of Duty: POW Camp Alpha Mission *HeartGold: Game Over Avenging Angel *Chain *The Pillowcase *My Forever *Wonderful *That Which Feeds on Life *Be Quiet in the Library *I Didn't Mean It *Dreams Do Come True *Tonight, it Rains *Red Moon *Fly *Halloween Candy AWarnerS Lost Episodes *Revival of Moral Orel Theories Awegner I have written storys for a while now and I realy enjoy writing creepy pastas, take a gander at some of my storys: *Hard Days Work *DoppleGanger (Abandoned Servers) More to come when I feel like it. Awikicontributor i'm cool so I don't make any speling also grammar errors *The Holder of Art *Cupcakes Alternate Ending AWildZeebraAppears After reading so many creepypastas it was only natural for me to write my own, so here goes. Hope you enjoy. *Yesterday was Beautiful *Same Old Story *Saviour, The Axlthekoopakid Just a 16 year old letting his own mind wander on this site. I have a lot of fun writing Creepypasta stories, I have experience as a poet and a lyricist to help me when I'm writing these. By the way, these days, I make posts via iPhone, so please give me a little credit for writing Creepypasta the hard way, trust me it's as tedious as it sounds... *BEN: The New Target *Soulless Stare: A Poem for BEN *Through the Eyes of a Madman *The Magic of Life Azelf5000 *South Park, Colorado *Eyeless Jack Azulneri I'm open to suggestions and (constructive) critisism, but please ask for permission to edit my pastas *Isolation Category:Meta Category:OC